


SEASON 3 FINALE

by ashlee_jordan888, lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/pseuds/ashlee_jordan888, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: WHAT A LOAD OF BULL--T!Does any one else feel thesame way? If if you don't, pleaselet us know in the commentsThis is a NJHZ (No Judgement Here)"Krista Vernoff is a sharp, superb storytellerand we're so grateful to her - along with thetalented cast and crew - for all they've doneto make 'Station 19' thrive this season, KareyKarey Burke, president of ABC Entertainment,said in a statement: MY ASS!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	SEASON 3 FINALE

Lowlights:

1\. Andy SERIOUSLY would get drunk the night before her Husband's  
surgery, then ghost him, and rush to GS smelling of liquor just to kiss  
him, assure him that she'll be RIGHT THERE WAITING after his surgery, and  
run off (albeit to find her long-lost Mom)? Her Aunt traveled from outside  
Seattle...a few hours would have made that much of a difference?

2\. Teddy so insistent that Carina forgive Maya: really? The GA cheater  
wants the S19 cheater to be forgiven just like that...I say NO to that,  
and Maya will have to WORK for that scrumptious Italian pastry......

3\. I'm no fan of Bishop Senior, however his showing up at the call  
and grabbing Maya by the pony-tail jumped seemed like more  
really terrible 'NOT sharp, NOT superb' story-telling. With so many  
emergency personnel and police to come to her rescue, he'd assault  
his daughter in front of so many witnesses?

4\. Dean asking Vic to leave. Dean is suddenly a heartless prick who  
wants his 'friend' to vacate immediately? WHATEVER, Krista!!


End file.
